


Broken Wings

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Kindness, Multi, Pain, Sadness, intimations of gang-rape, intimations of violence, nothing explicitly detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Friendship can sometimes lead to pain, but in the end friendship can do everything to heal one's pain.  Swoop learns to treasure friendship and Grimlock learns to become a leader and not a bully.





	1. Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Given this is a sequel to "Pretty Bird"--it's a bit darker than that one, at least in the first chapter. Some things briefly mentioned and alluded to in "Pretty Bird" are given form and statement here--which will lead to characters learning things and becoming better.
> 
> The second chapter will be much more positive than this one, I promise. :)

**_ Broken Wings _ **

 

 

_ Chapter One:   Wounds _

 

            “Grimlock…………where’s Swoop?”  Wheeljack asked as the Dinobots trudged in for their daily morning fueling.

            The leader of the Dinobots shrugged and looked at his fellows.   “Punished for defying Dinobots, Swoop come for fueling later,” Grimlock said, carefully.  

            _That_ particular statement surprised Wheeljack.   The Dinobots rarely hesitated in their speaking—and rarely ever said statements that had _any kind_ of forethought behind them.   Grimlock had clearly _prepared_ this answer before they reported in for morning fueling.   The Autobot scientist didn’t like what that statement meant, however………….and had a feeling it was linked to the fact that he had given Swoop an assignment away from the Dinobots.   Wheeljack grabbed the cans away from the four Dinobots, whether they were opened yet or not—which had them all growling at him to give their fuel back!

            “You _all_ fuel together or you _don’t fuel_ , Grimlock— _those are the rules_ ,” the scientist snapped sharply.   “I understand you Dinobots have a hierarchy, but you wear **_this symbol_** and that means as Autobots—you also are given missions _appropriate to your skills_.   Swoop had a skill I wanted to utilize—you have _no right_ to punish him for taking a mission you would be unsuitable for!”   Wheeljack yelled, angrily.

            Ratchet just entered the fuel prep room as his millennia-old companion had begun yelling at the Dinobots.  He caught the very end of it and gave a deeply exvented sigh.   He turned right around and left, to prepare his medi-bay for an injured Autobot, comm-linking Skyfire to go and fetch Swoop from the Dinobot’s chosen nesting site.   Then he sent a glyph message to Wheeljack to inform him that he had Skyfire go and fetch the absent Dinobot.

            “Until I see Swoop’s injuries— _none of you_ are getting any fuel, am I clear on this?”  The Autobot chief scientist growled at them.

            The Dinobots growled back.

            “Grimlock, _back down_ ,” Optimus Prime said, commandingly, standing in the doorway.   The Autobot Leader, too, had received a glyph message from Ratchet and immediately headed for the fuel prep room to ward off a potential of any more injuries this morning.

            “ _Swoop Dinobot and follow Dinobot rules, me Grimlock lead Dinobots and punish Swoop for breaking Dinobot rules_!”   Grimlock snarled, turning to Optimus Prime.   He was a few seconds away from transforming into his dinosaur mode and attacking everyone around him.

            “Do you wish to fight me, _again_ , over who leads all of those who wear this brand?”  The Autobot Leader growled, firmly, pointing to his Autobot symbol proudly.

            Grimlock frowned beneath his facial shield, he _knew_ Optimus Prime was very strong—stronger even than him.   He _did not_ want to have that fight again, not so soon after it had already happened between them.   The commander of the Dinobot team slowly eased his posture and gave a brief dip of his shoulders, shaking his head to affirm that he had no wish to challenge Optimus Prime right now.

            “Autobots do not cause physical injury to one another when we must use discipline against them,” the Autobot Leader said, holding Grimlock’s gaze, but his posture had also relaxed.   “If you were unhappy with Swoop being sent upon a mission without your permission, _you should have come to me_ to complain about it, before using physical discipline upon him,” he added, still keeping Grimlock’s gaze firmly locked upon his.

            “Swoop **_mine_** ,” Grimlock said, no longer growling…………he was pouting.  

            Wheeljack facepalmed himself as he walked over to Optimus, then he patted his leader’s shoulder consolingly.   “ _Don’t_ let them fuel, not yet—I want to see how bad Swoop is first.   I’ll glyph you shortly,” the scientist said.   He would leave his friend and leader there to watch the Dinobots—because if anyone had any chance whatsoever to control them, it would be Optimus Prime.

            “ ** _Swoop MINE_**!”  Grimlock roared, watching Wheeljack move past the red-blue-white mech.

            “ _Wheeljack **heard** , but **doesn’t care**_ ,” the scientist groaned, waving a hand.

            Then Optimus moved to block the entire doorway and prevent the Dinobots from leaving the fuel prep room and saw Snarl go to reach for one of the canisters of Energon.

            “No fueling, Snarl,” Optimus Prime said, quietly, in a tone of voice that spoke more commandingly than its mere volume would seem to show.

            “ _No fair_ ,” Slag and Snarl both whined at the same time.   Sludge, who was next lowest, right above Swoop in the Dinobot hierarchy……….he simply stood there and just stared at the canisters of Energon longingly.

            “Grimlock, you are clearly not showing much in the way of leadership—you are showing nothing but bullying,” the Autobot Leader said, folding his arms across his chest and still held fast to the Dinobot commander’s gaze.  “Do you wish to be _a leader_ or _a tyrant_?”  He asked, his vocalizer going a few tones softer.

            “Grimlock **_leader_** ,” the powerful Dinobot pouted, kicking a pede on the floor just like a human child.  “Want be leader, _not_ tyrant.”

            “Leaders _do not_ use violent discipline upon those they lead and protect,” Optimus said, firmly.  “Each Dinobot has a special skill—and they are all very powerful.  Wheeljack asked Swoop to take on a mission to protect Skyfire, as he went out looking for materials for research…………it is not that we could not have asked any other member of your team, but _Swoop can fly_.   He would be able to fly alongside Skyfire to protect him.  **_You_** could not do that, Grimlock—it is not your skill.”

            “Me, Grimlock, understand,” the Dinobot commander pouted even more.

            “Then why did you punish him for taking on a mission that you are fully aware you were not capable of taking yourself?”  The red-blue-white mech asked, tilting his head.

            “Swoop was happy.  Means _fragging_ ,” Slag interjected.  “Only get so giddy when enjoy fragging, right?”  The second-in-command of the Dinobots added when Optimus looked over at him.

            “ _Primus_ , you are all so………… ** _tch_** ,” Optimus sighed, realizing Wheeljack already figured out it had to do with interfacing long before he did— _that_ was why his friend had facepalmed himself before walking out when Grimlock was yelling about Swoop belonging to him.   The Autobot Leader planted a servo on his hip and then used his other to sweep a pointed finger at them all.    “ _So_.  You all ganged up on him and……….. _Primus_.   Not everyone has a ridiculously overactive interface drive like all of you—did Swoop beg you to stop, Grimlock?   If he asked you to stop, then you should have stopped.”

            “Swoop **_mine_** , Grimlock does as he wants with Swoop.  _Not your business_ ,” the Dinobot commander growled, going back to becoming haughty and defensive.

            “It isn’t my business until you hurt _an Autobot_ — ** _one who wears this brand_** ,” the Autobot Leader snapped back, pointing to his symbol again.   “Autobots protect all other Autobots and do not hurt them, _no matter what_ —differences can be talked about and settled without any kind of violence.”

            “ _Swoop **DINOBOT**!   Swoop **MINE**!_”  Grimlock roared, his anger rising again.

            “Remove your brand and leave, Grimlock,” Optimus snapped, sharply, holding out a servo.

            That simple statement made Grimlock stop his raging immediately.  If he and the other Dinobots left the Autobots— _no one_ would give any of them Energon.  The commander of the Dinobots was painfully aware that **_none_** of the Dinobots had any ability to distill Energon from any of the Earth’s primitive fuels.   If he and the others left the Autobots they would all become weak and die.  He _could_ join the Decepticons—but the commander of the Dinobots frankly hated all the Decepticons entirely.   And he knew they were all selfish and would _not_ share their fuel without daily fights for it.   While Grimlock would not mind fighting…………he did not want to have to fight to acquire his fuel on a _daily basis_.

            “Grimlock no want leave,” he finally said, going back to kicking the floor and pouting.

            “Then will you be a **_leader_** or a **_tyrant_** , Grimlock?”   Optimus asked, folding his arms across his chest again.

            “Me, Grimlock…………….. _be leader_ ,” the commander of the Dinobots finally answered, after much hestitation.

            “Do you _promise_ you will **_not_** physically harm any of your fellow Dinobots ever again?”  The Autobot Leader asked, briefly noting the message that popped up on his HUD behind his optics—which said the Dinobots could be allowed to fuel now.   Ratchet and Wheeljack would take care of Swoop in the medi-bay.   “Well, Grimlock?”  He snapped, sharply, unfolding his arms and planting both servos on his hips.

            “ _Grimlock_ …………me, Grimlock, _promise_.   Will use _words_ and _not physical_ against Dinobots to punish,” the powerful Dinobot leader answered, nodding his head at Optimus Prime.  “Not anymore, _promise_.”

            “Very well, Wheeljack says you may all finish your fueling,” the Autobot Leader answered, nodding at the canisters of Energon.   But he still stood firm in the doorway to make sure none of them started any trouble without someone to watch over them in the fueling room.  They were all very uncharacteristically quiet as they drank their Energon.

            The only thing that bothered Optimus Prime now was the initial report he’d been glyphed by Ratchet.   The Dinobots had clearly used excessive force in their gang-rape of the lowest ranked member on their team—there were internal injuries and one wing had been crushed, while the other was practically ripped off.   And even though he’d snapped at Grimlock about stopping if Swoop had asked them to stop………..he had a feeling that either Swoop was too timid to beg for them to stop or he was too damaged and _couldn’t_ ask them to stop.  Swoop was not going to be released from the medi-bay at any time soon.   So, now Optimus had to make sure Grimlock did not take his rage out on others with Swoop being absent from the team any longer than the shy aerial Dinobot had to—and had to think about how to protect Swoop from getting into another similar condition once he were healed and could be allowed go back to the Dinobots.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            As the Dinobots were getting lectured—Skyfire hurried to the Dinobots’ nesting area in the caverns behind _The Ark_ , deep in the mountainside.   The newest member of the Autobot team knew the smaller Dinobot had been “ _punished_ ” by the others for going on a mission without them—and even though he knew it wasn’t specifically his fault, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit responsible for the situation.  He’d had horrifying thoughts at what he might see when he found Swoop, but he wasn’t prepared for how bad it really was.

            The lowest ranked member of the Dinobots was huddled against a far wall—away from the main part of the nest, where the sleeping pallets were.   He appeared to be wavering in and out of consciousness—there was dried purple-pink blood everywhere around him and on him.   One wing was horribly crushed and the other was nearly torn completely off.   And the forced interfacing was ridiculously obvious with the clear damage to the open array and partially-open paneling.

            “Hey Swoop…………I’m here to take you to the medi-bay,” Skyfire said softly, snapping a blanket out of a subspace pocket and tried to very carefully wrap it around the damaged little Dinobot.

            “Swoop………….miss dawn…………. _sad_ ,” the little Dinobot whispered, his words barely coming out in broken static pops from his vocalizer.  “ _Must stay…………no take!_ ”  Swoop protested, very weakly.   “Be _worse_ if taken………..”

            “ ** _No_** , no it won’t,” Skyfire said, keeping his voice very gentle and very soothing.  “Optimus Prime will not allow Grimlock to keep acting in this manner— _Autobots do not harm their fellow Autobots_ ,” he added.   He moved as swiftly as he could to the medi-bay, where Ratchet had all his equipment ready, he put Swoop under the moment the Dinobot was laid on the medical slab.

            The Autobot’s CMO said nothing as he got to work, just occasionally barking orders at Skyfire to hand him things—as he and Wheeljack worked tirelessly on fixing what damage they could to Swoop’s battered frame.

            “Ah, this is bad………too many strikes to the chest—his spark-casing is fractured.   It’ll take weeks for the nanites to seal that,” Ratchet muttered, darkly.   “He definitely can’t be moved for _at least_ two weeks.  There’s **_no way_** he’s returning to the Dinobot nest today or any time in the next two weeks.”

            Wheeljack nodded and leaned down to stroke Swoop’s helm fondly.  “I have to completely remove and rebuild his wings—the nanites aren’t going to be able to fix _that damage_ ,” the Autobot scientist said, softly.  “Skyfire, can I ask you to hold Swoop up for us—we need to remove the wing panels?”  He asked, turning his head to the aerial scientist.

            “Sure,” the tall mech responded.   “Will he be all right?”  He asked, softly, watching the two shorter Autobots remove the wing panels from the Pterodactyl mech as he gently held the limp frame up by the shoulders.

            “I think so, it’ll just take some time for him to heal.   I’ll have to talk with Prime—to make sure he keeps Grimlock from going overboard again,” Ratchet answered, incycling and letting out a heaving exvent of a sigh.   “His submissiveness means he _probably_ won’t have any lingering mental or emotional damage from the situation—because he simply _doesn’t_ see this as the terrible thing it truly is.   But if it _keeps happening_ , Swoop may come to develop mental and emotional damage from it.  If we can curb the Dinobots’ violent treatment against their lower ranks, I _don’t think_ Swoop will have lasting mental and emotional damage from this particular time.”

            “Swoop may find himself bored being cooped up in here, though—he doesn’t have hobbies except watching the dawn and sunsets…………and flying,” Wheeljack added, sighing deeply.  “That may be the hardest part—getting him to stay in the medical berth as he recovers.”

            “The poor little thing, he really loves watching those dawns and sunsets, too,” Ratchet answered, shaking his head.   “All right, lay him gently down,” the CMO said.

            Wheeljack excused himself to go down to his workshop—so that he could get started on recrafting the wings.   Ratchet looked up at Skyfire and said he could handle the rest of the surgery by himself, he’d notify the aerial scientist when the surgery was complete and Skyfire could come back in to see how Swoop was doing with the recovery.   The Autobots’ CMO glyphed Optimus Prime about the damage done to the little Dinobot and set himself to the tasks of fixing the internal injuries.

            Skyfire paced outside of the medi-bay for the next hour, trying to calm himself by listing the periodic table or listing elemental components of various plants and minerals.  He still inwardly worried about this situation being partly his fault, because Swoop was given the day of bodyguard duty.   He knew it _wasn’t_ his fault, but he’d gotten to know the little Dinobot a bit better while they were out together for the day—and he felt a great empathy towards Swoop.   Skyfire truly thought the little Dinobot could be a great friend to him—and he’d hoped to become Swoop’s friend, as well.

            After a while, though—Ratchet let him come back in to the medi-bay.   Swoop was still in a little bit of a daze from the anesthetic elements, but he was awake and asking to see the other Dinobots.

            “Not yet, Swoop— _not_ until Grimlock understands he and the others went too far with hurting you,” Ratchet said, firmly, tilting the canister of Energon so the little Dinobot could drink from it.

            “But Swoop _must deserve_ , yes?   Broke Dinobot rules, yes?”  The Pterodactyl mech said, puzzled and lifted a servo to his head, because he felt dizzy still.

            “ _Never hurting_ , **_not like this_** —no one ever deserves hurting like this, not for any reason,” the CMO said, patting the little Dinobot’s helm fondly.

            “Swoop not understand.  Swoop so dumb and stupid,” the Pterodactyl mech mumbled, rubbing his head right where Ratchet had just patted it.

            Skyfire smiled down at the little Dinobot.  “As long as you wear _this brand_ —the brand that we **_all_** share here in _The Ark_ …………Autobots do not violently hurt other Autobots, no matter what the situation was,” the aerial scientist said, gently, reaching down to rub Swoop’s helm with kindness.

            “Okay.  Swoop still dumb to understand, but okay,” the little Dinobot mumbled, rubbing his helm again, this time where Skyfire had rubbed it.  “Swoop go back to nest now, yes?”  He asked, looking over at Ratchet hopefully.

            “You _can’t_.  You must stay in this medical berth for _two weeks_ ,” the Autobots’ CMO said, shaking his head down at the Pterodactyl mech.   “Your Spark must be monitored carefully and Wheeljack is fixing your wings, do you understand?”

            Swoop frowned deeply, rubbing his helm again.  He _didn’t_ understand.  “Swoop must………….stay here for………….?”  He trailed off, tilting his head gently.   He couldn’t grasp that amount of time…………..if it were not “yesterday”, “today” or “tomorrow”—he simply did not understand that length of time.

            “ _Two weeks_ , that means many tomorrows,” Skyfire answered, carefully.  “I will come and visit you every day so that you will not even notice how long it feels like you’re here,” he said, smiling down at the little Dinobot.

            “Swoop no understand, but…………..do as told to do,” he murmured, his submissiveness coming to the surface.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds--and so does talking.

_ Chapter Two:  Healing _

 

            “Decepticons………… ** _ATTACK_**!”   Megatron roared, spinning on his pedes and seeing the Autobots rolling into the hydroelectric plant they were raiding.

            Optimus Prime swiveled his massive carrier around as the Autobots around him transformed into their primary forms to do battle with the Decepticons.   His trailer opened up so that the four Dinobots within could enter the battle.       

            Grimlock gave guttural growls to Snarl, Sludge and Slag as they landed on their pedes in front of the other Autobots—using the language that the Dinobots had amongst themselves.   In unison, the four transformed into their dinosaur alt modes and stomped into battle.

            “Octane, Blitzwing, Astrotrain— _you three_ get on the Dinobot situation, now!”  Megatron snapped, pointing at the three Triple-Changers.   “Starscream— _you and your Seekers_ start laying cover fire on the Autobots!   Soundwave, _you and your Cassetticons_ continue to harvest Energon cubes!”  The Decepticon Leader ordered firmly.   Then he gave a feral grin, showing sharpened incisor denta.  “ _Prime is **mine**_ ………..” he purred, devilishly.

            With his orders given out, Megatron instantly opened up his thrusters to propel himself at Optimus Prime—who was, even then, transforming into his primary mode.   Servos caught fists and great strength clashed against one another.

            “Perhaps I am mistaken, but you appear to be a Dinobot short today,” Megatron chuckled, ripping his fists away from the red-white-blue mech’s servos.  He spun and stanced and aimed his fusion cannon at his eternal rival.   “Can such brutish mistakes as **_those_** even use their full strength without a member?”  He chortled.

            Optimus Prime shook his head and grinned beneath his warrior’s facial shield.   It was merely battlefield taunting, because he knew Megatron had kept count of all Autobot soldiers to hit the battlefield over the millennia…………..and he knew the Decepticon Leader was fully aware the Dinobots started as a three-mech team before Snarl and Swoop were added.   The Autobot Leader rushed forwards and swung an arm to knock off Megatron’s aim, before he could fire the fusion cannon—and the blast was knocked up into the sky, where it tapered off in a futile shot.

            “ _You’ve_ brought a minimal force with you today, Megatron, one wonders **_why_**?”   Optimus Prime said, eying the mere seven Decepticons that were at the hydroelectric plant besides Megatron.   Though he was aware that Soundwave likely had his full contingent of Cassetticons—but he saw that _only_ Rumble and Frenzy were the ones harvesting the Energon cubes.

            “We are merely out…… _hmmm_ , what is that **_quaint_** Earthen term?   _Grocery shopping_ , yes—you might say that **_this_** is what we’re doing today,” Megatron chuckled, spinning with his arm splayed out to give his rival a heavy-handed backfist to the frame, which the mech avoided easily.  “I hardly need my full army for such a task.   It isn’t as if you’ve brought _every single Autobot_ with you merely to pound us into the ground, either, is it, Prime?”  He chortled, backing into a defensive stance and raising his fusion cannon for another shot.

            Optimus raised his rifle to block off the shot and easily traded banter for banter, while everyone else focused on their own battles on the field.

            Snarl backed into the sunlight, so his back spines could harvest solar energy, while Sludge stomped and roared at Octane in front of him.   His fellow Dinobot was buying him the time needed for a full charge blast to direct at the enemy.   The Stegosaurus Dinobot gave guttural sounds to Sludge and the Brontosaurus Dinobot backed away, aiming a tail sweep at the shifty purple-and-grey Triple-Changer, to keep his focus off of Snarl.  

            Then the fully-charged solar blast struck Octane in the back, disabling him from any further combat.

            Not so far away, Slag took care of Astrotrain and Grimlock dealt with Blitzwing in their own unique ways.   It wasn’t an easy task with Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker overhead firing at everyone, but the Autobots assisted in taking care of distracting the Seeker Trine so the Dinobots could focus on their opponents.

            In the end, Megatron had to call a retreat, _as always_ —however, they **_had_** managed to score some Energon from the hydroelectric plant.   So it _may_ have been a defeat, but they had accomplished some of their purpose there, so it was **_not_** an utter failure.   The Autobots spent a bit more time apologizing to the humans at the plant and offering their assistance.   The Dinobots got bored, but with Optimus Prime giving them constant glares saying “ _do not disobey_ ”, they followed orders to assist the humans in fixing whatever damage had been made by the Decepticons.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            Back at _The Ark_ , while Optimus Prime had taken his small force to deal with the Decepticons at the hydroelectric plant, Skyfire had come into the special room off from the medi-bay that Ratchet had placed Swoop in.   The little aerial Dinobot was fidgeting, but he was firmly staying in the medical berth, as he was told to do.

            “Hey Swoop, how are you feeling today?”  Skyfire chuckled, dragging over a chair to sit next to the medical berth.

            Swoop had been in his confinement for three days at this point.   He found himself taking recharge a lot, because he had nothing else he could do.   But the aerial scientist had promised to come and visit him every day, so the little Dinobot looked forward to the visits.   He never noticed the time when Skyfire was with him in the room.

            Of course, poor Swoop had no idea really what Skyfire talked about most of the time.  He talked about his research and the scientific stuff he liked.   Which the little Dinobot didn’t understand at all, but he listened to the aerial mech talk about it eagerly, because he _liked_ having someone talking to him.   The Dinobots didn’t just talk like this—they only talked when they had things to say.   Mostly they spoke to one another in short guttural growls and roars, when they spoke to each other—otherwise they had more of a tendency to do physical things with each other, whether fighting or fragging.

            “Swoop better.   Is it two weeks yet?”  The Pterodactyl mech asked, hopefully.

            “I’m afraid not, there are still _many more tomorrows_ to get through,” Skyfire chuckled, softly, reaching up and over to rub the little Dinobot’s helm fondly.   “Your spark-casing was damaged very badly—it takes rest and time to heal.   If your spark-casing actually broke then you would not live.   Your Spark would go nova and destroy you from inside.”

            Swoop gasped, softly, placing a hand over his chest.   Even with his low intelligence, he _knew_ that the Spark was _the most important thing_ of all living Transformers—and without it, they would all die.   Skyfire explained that there were special things inside all Transformers, called “ _self-healing nanites_ ”—once a medic repaired what damage they could, these nanites would complete repairing the damage.   But an injury to something that was almost as fragile as the Spark itself—it meant that one could not move very much and needed to rest a lot, then those nanites could fix damage to it.

            “Tell me about the Dinobots and how much they mean to you, then I will tell you a story about myself,” Skyfire said, giving the little Dinobot a very fond smile.

            Swoop _loved_ talking about the Dinobots.   So, he was very eager to sing their praises.   He gushed about how big Sludge was and that he gave _the best hugs_.   He spoke eagerly about fiery Slag and stern Snarl.   And he excitedly talked about _the perfection of Grimlock_.   Skyfire smiled through the whole, slowly-told story.   It was clear that all the Dinobots were also Spark-bonded, judging by the way Swoop spoke of them all……..it wasn’t just his usual loyal submissiveness.

            **_This_** was another reason why Swoop needed to heal, so Skyfire impressed upon him, because if Swoop died—all of the Dinobots would be hurt from the broken Spark-bond.

            “So, you like interfacing with them, too?”  Skyfire asked, tilting his head over at Swoop.   He was sitting almost at the same height as the small Dinobot, even though the medical berth was higher than the seat of his chair.

            “What _inter-facing_?”  Swoop asked, puzzled.  “Mean _fragging_?  **_Yes_** , Swoop love with Dinobots!”   He said, excitedly.   “ _Love Dinobots.  Love **all** Dinobots!_”  He gushed, pressing his servos together over his chest.  “Not when mean, though.  No fun when mean like before,” he murmured, very softly.

            Skyfire rubbed the little Dinobot’s helm again.   “I imagine not,” the aerial mech murmured.  “Let me tell you about a time on Cybertron, when I was much younger and Cybertron was not in the condition it is now,” he added, smiling at the Pterodactyl mech.

            Skyfire talked about the Science Institute in Dekahex.  It was a small branch of the large one in Iacon.   But Skyfire was a young mech then and didn’t know much about other cities on Cybertron.   Aerial mechs were not often to be found in the scientific pursuits.   A well-known scientist from Iacon had come with his assistant to give a series of lectures in Dekahex.

            As excited about the lectures as he was……. _by a famous scientist no less!_.......he was much more excited to see that the older mech’s much younger assistant was also an aerial mech.   This aerial mech was also very young, with colors of grey, blue and red.   His name was _Starscream_.

            “ _Star……..scream_.   Is Decepticon, yes?”  Swoop asked, curiously.  He rarely interrupted stories, unless he wanted more information on something.

            “The same.   But he _wasn’t_ a Decepticon then.   He was young, like me, and wished to pursue science,” Skyfire explained.   “It wasn’t long after we met that we found we liked the same scientific avenues for research.   At his encouragement, I left Dekahex to attend the Science Institute in Iacon and we did a lot of things over the centuries together.”

            “Skyfire _loved_ Starscream,” Swoop said, the understanding dawning on him when he heard the tone in the aerial scientist’s vocalizer.

            “ _I really did_ ,” Skyfire murmured, sadness in the tone of his vocalizer.  “I don’t know what changed him or why.   And when he recovered me from the ice here on this planet and I saw how he had changed, but I also heard some sadness and regret in his voice a few times.”

            “Maybe sad, because believed you dead.   Maybe sad and why he joined Decepticons, yes?”  Swoop said, softly.

            “Maybe that’s true,” Skyfire chuckled, softly, rubbing Swoop’s helm gently.   “ _Oh!_    I also brought something **_special_** to show you today!”   He got up from the chair and dragged a small table to the center of the room.  He placed a strange golden globe in a stand on it and some lights lit up on it.  Then the aerial mech walked over to the far wall and turned off the lights.

            “ _Pretty lights_!”  Swoop gushed happily.

            “It’s more than that,” the aerial scientist said, warmly, sitting back down in his chair and pulled a remote control out of a subspace pocket in his wrist, as well as a stylus-like object.   “The humans created something like this, called a _‘star projector’_ —to teach their species about the stars and planets that they can see in their sky.  I adapted it a little bit, so that it doesn’t just show the stars on Earth from the various hemispheres—it can also show stars from various locations as if you were on Cybertron.  Look up at the ceiling, Swoop,” he answered, using the stylus in his hand to reveal it was a laser pointer.

            The small Dinobot leaned back on his medical berth so he could look up at the ceiling.  Skyfire used his laser pointer to aim a red dot at things on the ceiling.   Swoop made some little unintelligible sounds of awe and amazement.   He recognized some of the light patterns on the ceiling as things he had seen at night on Earth.

            Skyfire began to point out particular patterns of the stars and gave them names.  He explained how the Earthlings named the patterns of stars mostly after their mythological characters of the past.   Some patterns had scientific names as well as common names, Swoop didn’t understand that particular difference.  Skyfire also explained that all the points of light were _not just stars_ —some of the lights in the sky above Earth could be other planets, as well as the satellites orbiting above the planet.   He also said that every star was also a sun and some of those stars may even have planets around them.

            Swoop listened with great interest, even if he didn’t understand all of it.   But he understood that if those stars were also suns with planets on them……….they would have dawns and sunsets.

            “Would suns have different colors for dawns and sunsets?”   Swoop asked, pointing up at the lights, curiously.

            “It’s certainly possible—it would depend what their atmospheres, their _‘air’_ , is like.  Earth has Oxygen and Hydrogen and other elements, it causes reflection and refractions of light that give the sky its colors,” Skyfire answered.   “Then there are planets like Cybertron, with very few elements of _‘air’_ —no reflections or refractions, therefore there are no dawns or sunsets there, you can always only see stars.”

            “Okay,” Swoop murmured.   Then he sat up quickly, hearing sounds.   “Back.   _All back now_!”  He said, excitedly.   “Maybe see Dinobots now?”   He asked, desperately.

 

*      *      *      *      *

 

            When everyone returned to _The Ark_ after the combat and cleanup, Grimlock went directly up to Optimus Prime and stood quietly and patiently, waiting for the Autobot Leader to acknowledge him.

            “Yes, Grimlock?”  The red-white-blue mech asked, using a very even and commanding tone.

            “Grimlock want see Swoop now.   Grimlock _patient_.   Give **_days_** , now see Swoop, yes?”   The powerful commander of the Dinobots asked, his voice soft and showing a light tone of submission, proving he was not out to start any trouble to the Autobot Leader.

            Optimus tilted his head curiously and motioned at Ratchet to come over to them.   He explained to the Autobots’ CMO that Grimlock wanted to see Swoop and promised not to make any trouble.  It had been a few days and Swoop was in recovery mode now, so Optimus felt it would be all right, if there was someone to remain in the room to make sure there was no trouble.

            Ratchet folded his arms across his chest and frowned.  Then he reached one servo up and rubbed his temple as he debated the merits or drawbacks of letting the one who put Swoop in such a state even see the recovering little Dinobot.

            “Grimlock.   I want you to understand _just how bad_ a state you put Swoop in, first,” the Autobot medic said, sternly.  “Do you understand what the Spark is?”

            “Grimlock know Spark.   _Not live_ without Spark, yes?”  The Dinobot commander responded, instantly.

            “That’s right.   Your roughness put _cracks_ in Swoop’s spark-casing.   This is the thing that protects your Spark, so that it won’t nova out and you’d die,” Ratchet said.  Grimlock tilted his head down at the medic with a puzzled look in his optics.   “ _You idiot! **YOU HIT SWOOP SO HARD YOU ALMOST BROKE HIS SPARK-CASING**!!!_”  Ratchet snapped furiously, his arms going to his sides and he gripped his servos closed so tight it was hurting him.

            “Swoop……….almost **_die_**?”  Grimlock whispered.   He shook his head and his posture fell from proud and haughty to dejected and upset.

            “That’s right, Grimlock.   You went _too far_ with Swoop and you _almost_ killed him,” Optimus Prime said, firmly, staring into Grimlock’s red-visored optics.   “He is smaller and weaker than you and you _did not_ control your strength with your so-called _‘punishment’_.   If Wheeljack hadn’t been so worried and Ratchet hadn’t sent Skyfire to retrieve Swoop from your nest, the damage would have been permanent and _Swoop would have died_.   His Spark would’ve went nova and melted through the cracks in his spark-casing.”

            “ _Grimlock not_ ………..me not mean to almost kill Swoop.   **_Not mean to_** ,” the Tyrannosaurus Dinobot whispered achingly.   “Was mad.   Just want to punish.”

            “You _can’t_ be mad at your Dinobots like **_that_** , Grimlock,” Optimus said with a deeply exvented sigh.   “You must learn to _‘punish’_ with words from not on—not your strength or your lust.”

            “ _Promise!_    Promise won’t hurt Swoop no more.   Only use words, no fists or body to hurt,” Grimlock said, desperately, servos clenching into fists.   He stared down at Ratchet.   “Let Grimlock see Swoop.   _Me Grimlock want see Swoop_ ,” he begged, softly.

            “Very well, but _I’ll_ remain in the room.  Skyfire is already visiting, so **_he_** will stay there, too, just to protect Swoop,” Ratchet finally responded.

            Grimlock only nodded and followed the shorter CMO down to the recovery room he’d assigned Swoop to.   When they opened the door to the room, they saw it was dark and there were points of light on the ceiling.   Skyfire was just getting up from his chair and went to turn off the star projector and Ratchet reached for the lights as he glyphed the aerial mech that Grimlock would be allowed to see Swoop and the two of them would remain in the room by the door, just to make sure things went all right.

            The Tyrannosaurus mech walked over to the medical berth and gazed down at Swoop with great fondness.   He reached down and gently stroked the littler Dinobot’s helm with his large servo.   Swoop leaned into Grimlock’s large servo desperately as he began mewling softly, his guttural language soft and pleading and happy with his commanding officer.

            “Grimlock no mean to hurt Swoop bad like this,” the powerful Dinobot said, very softly.

            “Swoop _sorry_ he bad.   _Not mean to break Dinobot rules_ ,” the submissive little Dinobot whimpered, clutching Grimlock’s servo to the side of his faceplate, not wanting to let go.

            “Swoop not bad.   Swoop merely doing task asked of him.   Because wear **_this_** symbol,” Grimlock said, pointing to the Autobot brand on his chestplate.   “ _Autobots first_ , Dinobots second…..yes?   Must help Autobots, because _Dinobots incredible_ and Autobots need help, always,” the Dinobot commander chuckled, smiling beneath his warrior’s facial shield.   “Grimlock apologize for punishing Swoop this way.”

            “Swoop _love_ Grimlock!   _Swoop love Dinobots!_ ”  The little Pterodactyl mech gushed, still nuzzling his commander’s large servo.

            “Yes, me know this.   Dinobots treat Swoop better,” Grimlock said, fondly.  “Look forward to when Swoop return to nest—have _special surprise_ for then.”

            “ _Yay!_ ”  Swoop said, excitedly, grinning up at Grimlock happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it. :)
> 
> And if you're somewhere with the dangerous temps and wind chills this week--good luck if you have to go out (to work, etc.). I'm going to fill out a leave request myself for Wednesday because I know I be able to bear standing outside waiting for a bus in -50 with the wind chill............looks like I can stay home and write. :)


End file.
